The Stubborn Instruments
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: She was the most stubborn and most annoying person he had ever met, besides a certain Senju, but she wasn't a Senju. She was just Harī. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**The Stubborn Instruments**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter o1**

 **Summary:** She was the most stubborn and most annoying person he had ever met, beside a certain Senju, but she wasn't a Senju. She was just Harī. Fem!Harry

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing

 **Author's Note:** This came to me while I was in the hospital at 4 o'clock in the morning. Yeah, not sure what to say, but do enjoy and pardon any errors. I'm still recovering.

* * *

Madara Uchiha met the stubborn female while listening to her playing the koto in a small tea house in a small village.

Her pale fingers plucked the strings with grace and compassion, her face held such passion with each pluck. He ignored the dancing geisha and stared at the black-haired female dressed in a black and green silk kimono only worn by well-known entertainers.

His coal eyes never left her small figure that held herself in a graceful manner throughout the whole song.

She was beautiful.

The second time he saw the green-eyed beauty, she was walking around the busy streets of the small village, make-up removed and wearing a red yukata, with gold trims. She was holding a red paper umbrella, hiding from the sun's beams as she watched with wonder, going from stall to stall.

"I suggest you stop following me, shinobi-san."

Soft whimsical voice directed towards him, but she didn't bother to even glance at him. That rather startled him; however, he didn't show the surprise upon his face, but for a smirk to curve his lips.

"My, how do you know I'm a shinobi?" He asked, getting into step with the female.

Her pale pink lips quirked upwards, "I'm highly sensitive to the chakra and for someone whose chakra burns brightly and contained, must be a well-trained shinobi." She explained, looking straightforward.

"Hn." Madara responded.

* * *

"Harī," The name rolled awkwardly as he spoke her name for the first time as she watched him with mirth in her green eyes.

It had been several weeks after he continued to meet up with her that he had yet ask for her name or she had yet to introduce herself to him.

Deciding to first introduce himself, she rose a thin black eyebrow. Blinking at him with an amused expression, he wanted to pout and shout for her name, but he remained calm and waited.

"You'll have to earn my trust first."

Was the simple sentence that she gave him before she bid him goodbye, an impish smile on her face as she walked away from him.

To say, Madara Uchiha was infuriated of being ignored, it didn't stop him from accepting the implied challenge given to him by the green-eyed beauty.

It took him a couple of weeks of trying to 'earn' her trust by trying to get to know each other, however, she remained quiet with amusement glittering in her eyes.

It was a month later that he had helped her with volunteering in the small village orphanage by bringing them fresh produce and cooked for them.

He saw a sight of a warm and caring mother, but he could feel and see that she was claiming her territory of protection to the young children by helping in many forms as a mother would to her own children. She gave them attention they craved for, gave them kindness and listen to all of them.

She ignored the ill-mannered patron and his harsh comments of defying the way of life. Where women weren't allowed to do what they want and that she was nothing, but a simple entertainer.

She's a refreshing sight to see from most of the women he knew, all waiting to be ordered around and to serve within a household. Climbing the social ladder and hoping to be married off to the best man and raise her children to her best capability.

She wasn't any of that, she defied those orders and with the observation he had gathered throughout his small meetings with her, she had power, but she had yet hover it over the village. She defied old traditions and stood for what she believed was right. Ignoring the hateful gossip and acted as her own self.

Harī was unique.

* * *

"You don't look too well."

"I'll feel better if you allowed me to take you to the winter festival, Harī-chan." Madara said almost automatically, looking at her with his well-known smirk.

Harī laughed and shook her head, allowing tresses of hair to fall out of place from the fancy hair-do. "And my answer still remains the same."

"But, I only ask as a friend and nothing more."

"Even if you ask as a friend, I do not wish to go…please do respect my wishes Madara-kun, but I feel my Obāsan may not live past this winter."

It was the first time she had ever spoken about her personal life and Madara felt pride, but also regrets build up in his chest. He nodded his head, "Of course, but I'll ask again next year."

Harī smiled and chuckled, taking a sip of her tea before she replied, "And I'll think about it." Madara couldn't help but chuckle. Of course she wouldn't give him a straight answer. "Now, I stated you didn't look so well, may I inquire what's wrong."

And there she went, flipped the conversation on him once more and never about her. Sneaky, very sneaky, but he enjoyed her presence even more.

* * *

 **Edited: 6/5/2015**

 **Beta: dhyetaX19999**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stubborn Instruments**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter o2**

 **Summary:** She was the most stubborn and most annoying person he had ever met, besides a certain Senju, but she wasn't a Senju. She was just Harī. Fem!Harry

 **Rate:** Ts

 **May contain:** Cursing

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, following and favorites. Here is another short chapter and also I forgot to tell you guys that this story is going to be short story, say like five to ten chapters at least. Um, that is all, thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

"How old are you?" He asked out of the blue, walking besides Harī after buying food. The female looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How old do you think I am?" She asked.

Madara looked at her, Harī couldn't be any older then fourteen, fifteen at most. "Fifteen?" He asked looking unsure. She stared at him for a moment before she laughed making him a bit flustered and unsure if she was laughing at his response or at him.

"I turn seventeen this summer." She responded a big grin stretched across her lips, watching him with great amusement.

Madara had stopped walking and stared at her with a blank face, Harī amused, stared right back at him. "You're a year and half older than me…" He whispered.

"You're older than me!" He accused her. Harī nodded her head, still amused, "But how? You're…you're so small!"

No, Madara Uchiha was not whining about him being younger than a small figured female.

"So?" Harry responded her green eyes narrowed.

"You're short."

*Slap!*

Madara should have known not to continue the conversation, but the annoyed and flushed cheeks of Harī made it worth it, even getting hit upside the head by her fan.

Man, she could hit hard.

* * *

With the year rolling by quickly and heated arguments with the Senju became more aggressive, Madara found less time to spend with Harī.

And that annoyed him.

However, Harī waited for him every day in the same tea house at the sun's highest peak, hoping to see that he was alright after another mission or another confrontation with the Senju's.

He could tell that she was worried, but she covered her worry with teases and endless conversation, that annoyed him even more.

It was just like _that_ time. When he knew, but didn't want to accept that his very first friend was a Senju. The clan that killed his brothers and to make matters worse, _he_ was the Senju Heir.

Shaking his head and scowling at the dark thoughts, he sat across Harī, who was occupied by staring at her tea.

It was times like these that he wish his clan wasn't at war with the Senju, but he couldn't do much than fight hard and come back home alive.

"Glad you're back." She said, looking at him with a soft smile.

Don't smile when you don't want to smile, damn it!

"Hn."

She sighed, "What is with you and 'hn.' Are you becoming a mute now?" She asked jokingly. Her green eyes sparkled, not in happiness, but in pained anger, sadness and hope.

But why? Why won't she just tell him what's wrong?

"Hn."

"Really Madara-kun? And here I wait for you to have a nice decent conversation with you, but if I'm just getting noise, then why am I here?"

Yes, why?

"Then why are you?" He asked. She was just annoying him with her façade.

Taken aback, her green eyes darkened, staring at him with surprise and anger. "Because I worry about you."

"Why do you worry? You are not family, we barely became friends, and probably we are more of acquaintances than friends. Or maybe, you are just an enemy, with the way you carry yourself, trying to gather information in any shinobi you catch attention of and soon draw them to your trap"

He was annoyed.

With everybody and everything, he didn't want to take his anger on her, but she was pushing him with the silly teasing right now.

"I see." Was all she said before she got up from the table and stared at him with cold eyes that he had seen in many enemies in the front lines.

That was something he didn't want to see on her face, but he caused it.

"Well then, I see that I am not wanted so I'll take my leave, Shinobi-san." She stated with a sharp nod.

Madara was seething, frustrated and depressed.

Not only had he pushed another person away, he pushed someone he was slowly becoming to care. With a long sigh, he paid for his bill and left the small tea house.

* * *

It was three months, two week, four days, five hours with thirty-five minutes and 45 seconds since he had last seen Harī.

Pushing himself into the frontlines and fighting any Senju that crossed his path, utterly destroying the enemies and trying to vent his anger and depression. Hoping to forget the green eyed, black haired beauty named Harī.

He could still remember her laughter, her voice and the plucks of her music echoing in his head.

With an annoyed growl, he threw a ninja over him and continued his trek of killing.

"Nī-san stop it already."

Heaving a sigh, Madara stopped and looked around him.

What had him so out of control? Was it because he wasn't speaking to Harī? She did give a calm aura when he visited her.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."

But he wanted to go see Harī first.

"You go first, I'll see you later."

Izuna stared at his older brother, trying to decipher the pain and anger his brother bore; however, he held his tongue.

He knew when to push for question and when to let things go and allow his brother his space, even though it meant following him from a distance.

"Alright, I'll distract Otō-san for a while."

With a nod, Madara started his way to the well-known small tea house he knew she frequented.

Hopefully.

* * *

Hope he did.

He waited and waited, but she never showed up.

He showed up the following day and the day after that at the same time she would wait for him, but she didn't show up.

Maybe he did ruin it and it frustrated him.

Because deep down, he still missed his friendship with Hashirama. He understood the pain and the want to stop all the bloodshed.

However, with Harī, he felt calm and in peace. He didn't see the dead bodies nor did he feel the need to wash his hands from the blood that isn't there.

But he saw it inside his head, he dreamt of the dead.

It ate him from the inside, but he stayed strong because he still had his younger brother and the only brother left to care for.

Feeling the need to give up all together, he stared at the dull green tea. Maybe he lost the friendship with the female, but that didn't mean he wished to apologize because his only childish wish he kept tightly to himself would be to have someone to confide into like he had with Harī.

He could act his age and pretend that there is no war outside the small protected village. Talk to Harī about useless ideas and dreams of peace, but with the hate that comes with fighting clans, it all seemed like a long lost dream.

She would listen to him rant about how his father was grating on his last nerve, how his brother was improving his fighting style without revealing too much.

He felt lost now.

Because being an Uchiha and the Heir to the Uchiha Clan, he needed to project a strong and strict visage. Not hoping or wishing for something that logical reasoning seemed impossible to happen.

With a heavy sigh, he moved to stand up only to hear the chair across his scratched the floor and a familiar fan placed on the table.

Looking up, he couldn't help but allow his lips to quirk upwards. Not entirely a smirk, but neither was it a smile.

The female had her pale pink lips pursed tightly together and her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at him with an annoyed look, but hopeful as well.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out.

She stared at him for a while; they sat in silence before she sighed.

"I forgive you…I'm sorry as well."

Madara nodded his head, unsure how to proceed from there.

"Let's start over?" She asked, her eyes stared at him before reverting back to the table.

He allowed a shaky breath and felt some weight lifted off of him. Smirking he sat straighter and looked at her, "Good afternoon, my name is Madara and I want my friend back."

Harī looked at him with an eyebrow quirked upwards, but the smile lifted upwards on her lips.

"Hello Madara-kun, my name is Harī and I would have enjoyed hearing my friend confess that he missed me."

"That's not my thing."

"You don't say."

Harī started to giggle and he couldn't help but chuckle and laugh alongside with her.

He could breathe calmly now.

"I did miss you."

"I know, I missed you as well."

* * *

 **Edited: 6/5/2015**

 **Beta: dhyetaX19999**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stubborn Instruments**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter o3**

 **Summary:** She was the most stubborn and most annoying person he had ever met, besides a certain Senju, but she wasn't a Senju. She was just Harī. Fem!Harry

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing

 **Author's Note:** Here is another chapter, sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Izuna knew that his brother was meeting someone again.

He wouldn't be a good brother if he hadn't noticed the constant mood changes his brother was going through and he hoped it wasn't another Senju.

With a decision made, he followed his older brother to the small village a couple miles away from the clan compound. He was curious why his brother would want to go to the small civilian village when he knew his brother tended to avoid them like a plague.

But the sight of a female standing at the gates, smiling softly at his brother as he walked towards her, his body relaxing at the sight of her.

He stood there, gaping at the sight as they happily chatted and walked together. 'Too close to just being friends,' he mused to himself.

Deciding, he followed them to a small tea shop, which he would guess was their favorite place to meet up.

They sat there and talked.

Talked about everything, he had guessed. Because the relaxed posture Madara was showing, made him wonder how long he had known the female.

The female herself seemed to be enjoying the presences of his brother. Her green eyes always stayed focused on him, paid attention to him and heard him out.

With a helpless sigh, he chuckled to himself and took one last look at his brother before he left back to the clan. He knew that when his brother was ready, he would eventually present him to the green-eyed female.

* * *

Madara watched Harī chew on her bottom lip, her hands held tightly onto the cup in her hands. "Madara-kun," She began softly, her face was flushed and she looked very nervous about whatever she was going to tell him.

With a deep breath, she began once more.

"I think it's time for you to know who I am… right?" She said softly.

He stared at her, a bit baffled, but he nodded his head before smiling. "I would like that," He said. He knew she was trusting him and Madara was somewhat scared.

Scared because he knew that she was not a Shinobi.

She was a civilian, an entertainer, and she may have been bought just to spy on him; however, he knew she wasn't doing such thing.

No, Harī was far too loyal and noble to do such thing, even if they paid her.

But even so, it scared him that he was quickly getting attached to her.

"Then maybe, I might as well share a bit about myself." He compromised, hoping it would help ease her nerves.

She smiled at him, a sincere smile and not those sneaky mischievous smile she gave him or those amused smiles.

And he wanted to see those smiles more. He wanted those smiles for himself.

"I would love that," She said softly.

* * *

Amemori Harī was one of the lesser nobles of the Fire Nation. Raised by her grandmother along with her elder brother, Harī had much more freedom than the rest of the Noble raised children.

Her brother, Amemori Fumio, was one of the very few children studying to become one of the future Daimyō advisers and Harī treasures her older brother, by the way she spoke about him.

Madara knew that her brother would soon want to speak with him if he wanted anything to do with Harī in the future.

And he wanted to have Harī in his future.

However, Madara didn't want to change anything at the moment, not with his father still around or with the fights with the Senju clan escalating and having the risk of someone trying to harm her because she is connected with him.

* * *

"Father is sick."

That was the news that Izuna presented to him when he had returned from patrolling the clan compound. The realization of reality hit him in the gut.

Nodding his head, he took a deep breath before marching forward with a blank face.

"Father, I have returned from patrolling," He stated, kneeling in front of the rice screen door that separated his father sleeping quarters and the hallway.

"Madara, my son, enter my room." The quiet yet commanding voice of his father made Madara realize that his father was slowly dying and the Clan would soon be following his orders.

Rising from his position, he slides the door open and entered the room without protest and stared at his father, sitting in his bed. Pale and weak.

"Madara," His father began, his voice never wavered as he spoke, looking at him straight in the eye. "I feel it's time for you to slowly start transitioning as the Head of the clan."

Madara nodded his head, his face blank of emotions, just like he was raised. "Of course, father."

"However, I want you to bring that female you usually seek." His father stated.

Madara tensed up at the mention of Harī, anger and defiance build inside of him, before clenching his fist and nodded his head. "Of course father." He spoke in strain, hoping to control the anger inside him.

His father stared at him before nodding, "Very well, you may leave now."

Dismissed, Madara bowed, turning on his heels and left the room as calmly as he could.

He couldn't let his anger show or the fear that gripped his body as he stalked down the barren hallway of the main Uchiha household.

Stopping in front of the Clan Meeting hall, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting backward from ten, hoping to ease his emotions, only for a couple of hours before he could meet up with Harī. No matter how much he wanted to leave the compound and run to her side the very moment, hope she was okay as well as making sure no one was around to hurt her.

Licking his lips, he straightens himself up before opening the door.

Members of the clan sat around, speaking in soft tones to each other, trying to figure out what was happening.

Walking to the front of the hall, standing in the place his father usually stood, he cleared his throat, allowed his chakra to bring the attention of his clansman.

"The meeting was called in my father's orders. I stand here in his place to bring you news. As the eldest and heir of the Uchiha Main branch, my father has given his order for me to slowly transition as the leader. Meaning that my father's time is coming to an end and he wants me and as well as for you, to become accustomed to the shift of leaders. At the moment father will have some orders, but I will start making orders and strategy plans every once in a while. Slowly taking over from my father, I wish to make the transition smoothly and quickly." Madara stated, his voice was smooth and dark, his face blank from any emotion and chakra was commanding as a leader.

The Uchiha clansman all stood before bowing to him.

Swallowing, he spoke once more. "You are all dismissed and allowed to continue with whatever my father has already set up for the week. The following week, I will be walking around and speaking to those about the upcoming plans I have."

Without another word, Madara stood tall and watched everyone bow again before slowly they started to leave the hall.

* * *

"Your birthday is two months."

"It is."

"I might not be able to see you then," Harī said softly, looking at him with a sad expression. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stared at her with confusion. "My brother was invited to attend a dinner with the current Daimyō, hopefully, it will give him more chances in getting elected to become the future adviser to the new upcoming Daimyō." Harī said.

"So a political dance your brother is doing at the moment." Madara murmured softly, watching Harī nod her head.

"Yeah, but he does have big chances. He is smart, organize and very well known by the elders. So his chances are good and I will gladly help him with anything he needs," Harī said once more a bright smile on her face.

"Even if someone asks him to marry you off for politics?" He had to ask, because that as something he didn't want her to do, yet he couldn't do anything about it because she would do anything for her elder brother like he would do anything for his younger brother.

"He wouldn't do that, I know him and he knows me that I wouldn't want to marry off to someone just for power." Harī stated, her green eyes harden at the thought of being married off. "That is why I've yet been married. My brother was the one that had argued with our grandmother, she was the one ready to marry me off to a higher noble family; however, both my brother and I disagree and in the end we both won."

"I feel like something is missing in that part." Madara stated an eyebrow raised towards her. Harī smirked at him before letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but I rather not think about it right now." She replied, shrugging her shoulders and continued to play with her cup.

Madara hummed, unsure about the comment.

He sat in silence, wondering what Harī was thinking and what his father had ordered him to do. Then there was the fact that he had yet to meet with her brother, he didn't want to do anything that would anger her brother or offend him.

Because Harī's brother was growing in power, political wise and he couldn't afford to lose her because her brother disapproves something he did, but then again, Harī wasn't someone to follow the rules, yet she would do anything for her brother.

Rubbing his forehead, he had to blink in surprise and stared at bright green eyes staring at him with curiosity. When had she gotten too close, he didn't know, however, he knew he had let his guard down.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Too much to think at the moment," He mumbled, placing his arm on the table and laid his chin on his open palm, rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm, that's not good." He hears her murmur. Watching her through the corner of his eyes, he saw her shift next to him, closer to him.

He could smell her fragrance, honey and a mixture of sweet apples. Chewing in the insides of his cheek, he allowed her to do what she was doing.

Watching her grab his hand, she ran her thing finger through the scars before bringing up to her lips and watched him through her long black eyelashes.

"You do know I am here to listen to you." She said softly.

"I know." He said. Not moving from his spot or removing his hand from hers, instead allowed his thumb to rub on her skin.

They sat in silence, once more. Allowing time to just pass by and basking in each other's company.

"I want to meet your brother." He finally said.

She stared at him with humor and curiosity, tilting her head to the side, allowing her black hair to fall out their place from her bun. Smiling softly at him, he could hear his heart skip a beat.

"Okay." She said.

That was that. He made his decision.

She would become his and he was going to do this right. Even if it meant ignoring his father's orders at the moment, but he didn't care.

Because with Harī, he knew she wanted her brother to approve of him before whatever they had could go any further and he knew she would deny any further advancement till he got approved from her brother.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here is another chapter, I hope you all like it. It took awhile to type, but it came out better then I thought it would. Anyways, please leave a review and let mew know your thoughts! Also, can anyone guess who her brother is? He will most likely give an explanation to how Harī got here in the world. :) Thank you for once more reading, bye! -Lucy


	4. Chapter 4

**The Stubborn Instruments**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter o4**

 **Summary:** She was the most stubborn and most annoying person he had ever met, besides a certain Senju, but she wasn't a Senju. She was just Harī. Fem!Harry

 **Rate:** T

 **May contain:** Cursing

 **Author's Note:** Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy Harī's brother, I sure did. And wow, 30 reviews on the last chapter, that's amazing! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Amemori Fumio was tall and lean.

Dark brown eyes and a lighter shade of black hair.

Thin lips and sharp face, high cheekbones with the same skin complexion his Harī held.

"It's nice to put a face to my sister's dear friend." Fumio said softly, filled with curiosity and amusement.

Nodding his head, "And it nice to meet Harī-chan's brother. She holds very high respect towards you." He stated neutrally.

Fumio chuckled, "I know, I've been told many times by the elders. However, my little sister told me you wanted to meet me, here I am Uchiha Madara." His voice went from friendly to deathly serious.

His face still held that polite smile, however, there was sharpness to those dark eyes.

Madara knew that depending on Harī's brother answer, things could go either way. He could still see Harī and have her in his life or her brother could just give Harī a small comment about no longer seeing him and she would most likely obey him.

And it pained him that she would choose her brother first.

Trying to calm his nerves, the roaring spark of jealousy and control the superior complex he has, because be damn, he is a ninja and could easily kill the man in front of him, but that glint the man held in his eyes told him anything of the situation. It was that he was in control.

Not him, a ninja with the power to kill him. No, it was a civilian that new manipulation like the back of his hand.

Gritting his teeth, he nodded his head, reeling in all his emotions and keeping them at bay, taking a deep breath, he looked straight in the eyes of Harī's brother.

"I wish to court your sister."

* * *

When Amemori Fumio first began to become aware of his situation, he understood he was reborn again. This time in a different world from what he was so used to knowing.

Life here was based on what he could guess the Japanese Feudal Era, or close to it since he had never bothered to study the Asian branch of magic.

He had never imagined Harry Potter, his enemy, come to him.

Asking if he wanted to _join_ his newly acquired adventure. An adventure the old goat didn't get the chance. He was curious, he wanted to know what type of an adventure a dead person could go.

 _"I've been dead and alive for a while now and it's been lonely these past few years since I've last die. I was allowed to grant one person to be reborn alongside me for the total of fifty times."_ The brat had the nerve to speak of death in such nonchalant tone, that he wanted to grab his neck and strangled it with his bare hands.

 _"So what'cha say, Tommy, want to be reborn again and see what you can do with your new life?"_

The boy was stupid.

No not stupid, he was an idiot with very few brain cells in that head of his. However, he agreed because the darkness he was surrounded, where time seemed to not exist, was getting to him. He wanted to leave, but his soul could not move forward or it could be burning in the pits of hell as he been told by the Father that had spoken to him to allow kindness and not bitterness.

He just wanted something that wasn't darkness.

So he agreed.

And he was reborn again and again.

He lived and he died.

He lived till old age. He was murdered. He died by accident.

But he was reborn again and the brat followed behind him.

At first, siblings. Born as twins to a small loving family, born as half-bloods. Then born as an elder and younger siblings.

Eventually following as strangers soon becoming friends or were enemies.

Harry James Potter gave him a new perspective of life.

Made him, forced him to grow out of the petty anger and violence he grew up to be in his life. What he held on to tightly because that was what defined him. What he grew up to be.

But the bloody brat showed him, he could've been better when he was able to grow up and change the magical world in one of his lifetimes.

However, since this was his last time being reborn, he was born as the elder brother in a small noble family in the Land of Fire.

Into a world were no magic existed, instead, chakra replaced magic here.

Yet, he didn't want to become a ninja even if the chance was offered to him. He was happy using his skills of manipulation into becoming the advisor of the Daimyō. And it was the first time he got to see Harry Potter reborn as a girl.

Even though he had told him he had been born as a female in his earlier lives before he was granted a chance to choose someone. He had gotten used to being a female, so the brat wasn't reacting as badly as he was.

Because in this time frame, women were only seen as nothing, but a pretty wife to sit next to them while the husband did all the work or they become an entertainer, whores or slaves.

And as his elder brother Fumio wasn't going to allow any man to be anywhere _near_ Harry. Or so he thought.

Apparently, the brat was more troublesome as a female than a male.

However, staring down at the sixteen-year-old ninja in front of him, he had automatically connected him to be one of the Uchiha ninjas that he had seen while studying in the Daimyō palace.

Humming, Fumio was a bit annoyed…no not annoyed. He was irritated that the brat, he had practically raised, out of nowhere come to him and state she made a friend, that _she_ actually enjoyed his company and said friend wanted to meet with him.

To ask permission to court his annoying, insufferable, and beloved dear sister.

Blandly gazing at the child in front of him, he sighed.

"Yes, I was expecting this. My sister disappearing most of the afternoons throughout last year and this year, I had to expect she had caught the attention of a boy." He began, with one arm crossing his chest, while his other arm, he rested his elbow on his open palm, and he laid his cheek on his hand, his index finger tapping his temple.

He focused on the boy some more before he spoke again. "Courting, you want to court my sister…Why?"

The Uchiha stared at him, annoyance flashed through his eyes, but it was gone in a minute.

"Why do I wish to court Harī? Because, not only is beautiful in appearance, she and a beautiful soul and she isn't like the many women I've seen be married off." The Uchiha stated firmly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Good, the boy had confidence, maybe too much…"Oh, and how do you know she is those type of women? Just guiding you with a false mask?" He retorted, peering down at him because he was going to unnerve the Uchiha as much as possible because he was not going to accept a weak ninja, even if he was an Uchiha, one of the powerful Clans that exist in this land.

"She hasn't and will not. Harī isn't one to bow down to anyone, not if she has a say so. She is a fighter and she shines with kindness."

"But she is a mere _civilian."_

"She may be a civilian, but that doesn't stop her from stepping toes with other civilians or other ninjas from doing what she believe is right."

"She is weak, what does a ninja from a very well-known shinobi clan want with a weak, civilian that has no desire to harm someone."

"I want to protect her with my best abilities, I want to have her in my future, to gladly accept her love and help me in my dark times. Harī may be a civilian, but she is a fighter and has the spirit of a fighter. She may not want to harm anybody, but she helps and heals those she cares about."

The growl that lift the lips of the Uchiha confirmed his thoughts.

The Uchiha brat was in love with his sister. Merlin, save him from a pounding headache growing and the many plans he needed to form just to make Harī, damn that brat, live a suitable life.

Huffing, sitting up straighter, dropping his arms to his lap and smiled politely at the child.

"I will agree for you to court my sister, but with one condition. I want you to figure out a way to help the Land of Fire and myself, to end these on-going battles between clans. I will not allow my sister to live in a clan compound where she might die by an unexpected attack."

The Uchiha seemed surprised, but he nodded his head. "I accept your agreements, I do believe I have something in mind; however, I wish to speak to someone first."

Fumio nodded his head, "Of course, in the meantime, I will inform my sister and you will be allowed to see her for the last time until I've heard your plan and I believe it is decent enough before I allow you to court her."

"Of course." Uchiha Madara said with relief.

With a nod of his head, Fumio stood up and bowed to Madara with respect. "I'll go and speak to her and allow you the rest of the afternoon together. Since you wish to court my sister, then you will not be allowed alone, I will have one of my trusted guard with you inside the room."

Feeling as everything he wished to be said, well the most civil things, he bid him goodbye and would be expecting an answer from him soon…ah yes, he almost forgot.

"Ah yes, you do have a time-limit. I would love to hear an answer before my sister turns eighteen."

Feeling rather smug about the time limit he created, he left the room before anything else was spoken.

Walking down the hall of the small Japanese home his deceased family had left him, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Messing up the short locks of hair, he continued his way to where he knew the brat was at.

Out to the small pavilion, she sat on a cushion, playing the koto that their dead grandmother taught her.

"Your Uchiha is waiting for you," He began, leaning on one of the red beams, watching the brat play elegantly and beautiful, no wonder the Uchiha fell for her, she looked like the pure-hearted princess the girls in the orphanage read about.

Allowing the last few plucks of music to ring in the quiet air, she looked up at him, her lips pursed, "My Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yes, _your_ Uchiha. He asked permission to court you." Fumio began, his brows furrowing together, "I approved."

Harī laughed at the tone of his voice, he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I approved of the courtship; however, I gave him a time-limit and a condition. If the Uchiha brat figures a way to complete the task."

"Of course, you won't allow for anything to be simple." She teased.

"Shush, you annoying brat. Do you know the many things _I_ have to deal with because I need to make sure of your happiness and life are well lived?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Aw, but you love me." Harī said happily, her damn green eyes shined with compassion and happiness.

Huffing, he crossed his arms and stared at her with a blank stare, "As if, you know how insurable you are? I've had to live with you many, _many_ years."

"Whatever you say, dear brother of mine," Harī stated, rolling her own eyes, but smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, yes. Now go to your Uchiha, enjoy it because from tomorrow and onward, you will not see him and you will be continuing your studies and everything our beloved grandmother left for you to finish since your task seemed to be almost complete."

"Yes big brother, I will see you at dinner then."

"Yes, now get out of my sight. I have to finish my work and I don't need distractions."

"Yes, yes!"

He watches Harī grin at him before standing up and left to make her way to the sitting quarters, where the Uchiha brat was waiting for her. He hoped this was the right thing.

He knew that Harī knew things from each life they lived or some sort of information and he did his best to complete the task that Death had given him.

However, this time, it was his turn to do a task from Death himself.

Help the Land of Fire from the bloodshed that the shinobi clans has created. Easy said than done.

However, he knew politics and he knew how to manipulate people, he wasn't a Dark Lord at the beginning or an Army Sargent, or a Noble.

He had lived many lives, now all the education he had learned from them, he was going to use them in hopes to gaining the upper hand and getting a place as the Daimyō adviser.

He hoped the Uchiha brat had a good plan to help him.

* * *

Madara wasn't sure what had really happened, he knew that Fumio had played him and that annoyed him.

Yet, he understood somewhat the political side of what the man was asking of him, as well, a place of protection for his young sister.

Fumio manipulated his anger to give him answers he wanted. Now that Madara got permission to be able to court Harī after he finished with the task he was given.

Which brought the headache, because the only person that he had man plans about a place to protect children, allowing them to live safe and be able to grow up and eventually be trained into the arts of the shinobi life, it was Senju Hashirama and he wasn't sure if the man would allow him to talk before he tried to take his head off.

How had he gotten in the position again? He asked himself again, rubbing his face with his hands, thinking about everything, trying to lay it out in front of him.

"I see the conversation with my brother has wearied you down a lot." The soft sweet voice sang softly, teasing him.

Peeking through the gaps of his fingers, he stared at Harī, the green-eyed beauty standing in front of him, an amused smile on her face.

"Yes, we spoke and he has granted permission of sorts." He began.

Harī just lets out light feathers of laughter, moving inside the sitting room and sat beside him. "Yes, he commented about that, now Madara-kun," She said, he was enjoying the shiver that ran down his spine as she spoke his name with such teasing tone, he peered down at her, looking straight into those green eyes filled with mirth. "I know you have something you are dying to tell me." She whispered softly.

Smirking, he lean forward, placing a hand on the nape of her neck, bringing her closer to him, allowing their breath ghost over their lips.

"Yes, my _dear_ Harī-chan," He began, allowing his voice to drop in tone, rolling her name in his tongue enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine, "With permission of your brother, once I've completed my task, I ask for you to allow me to court you."

"And you believe you will finish this task before my birthday comes?" She asked, her face slowly becoming flushed.

"I do." He stated firmly.

"If you can, then I'll be waiting for you." She said softly, smiling softly at him.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long."

"Of course you won't." She teased, slowly leaning away from his touch, away from him.

With a nod of his head, he stood up, "Well there really isn't much to say, but I promise you'll hear from me soon." Bowing, he smirked and grabbed her hand and kissed the inner of her palm. "Just wait a bit, Harī-chan."

* * *

Madara knew his father wasn't going to approve, no he knew that his father was not just going to disapprove, he was going to be beyond pissed about the task and not able to have the ability to meet Harī due to the task being not finished.

And Madara couldn't help but keep it that way. He didn't want his father to meet Harī at all, not while he had the ability to disapprove his choice of women.

He was not going to let his father ruin something he wanted and for the first time care about someone that wasn't his brother.

And speaking about brothers…"Izuna, I believe it's time we have spoken."

Yes, he needed to talk to his brother and in hopes he could help him with his plan.

* * *

Izuna was surprised when his brother returns from wherever he came from and called him out as soon as he got into the Main branch household.

"Of course, do you want to speak here or in the private quarters?" He asked, because whatever Madara was going to tell him, he knew things were about to change…for the better? Hopefully.

"The private quarters," his brother stated, "I feel like this will be big news, probably the possible for a better life? I am not sure yet, I am still thinking about the basics. I have yet planned out a rough plan, but I know most of the basics and also I still need to get into contact with someone." His brother explains, his eyes calculating and firm.

His resolution for whatever he was planning was burning bright.

"Of course, lead the way." He said, following his brother through the empty halls and inside the private quarters.

Sitting in front of him of the small table, he stared at his brother curiously.

"I know that you know I've been seeking someone this past year." Madara stated, crossing his arms across his chest. Izuna nodded his head.

"I hoped not to bring her into my lifestyle till father passed away and I had full control of the clan; however, with the father still being alive, I needed some time to be able to plan something out and have her introduced." Madara began.

"Her brother, he is studying to become an advisor for the future Daimyō. I had to go and get permission to be allowed to court her. He accepted."

"I feel like there was something he asked of you to do first." Izuna said softly, staring at his brother questioning. Madara nodded his head.

"Yes, I must figure a way out to help him stop the bloodshed in the Land of Fire."

"You are talking about clans fighting against each other since…since probably the death of Hagoromo Ōtsutuski." Izuna stated, a bit shocked and very conflicted at what the task his brother was given.

"I know, but…there might be a way," Madara said softly. "However, that means shedding the hate we have for a certain clan and fight together."

Izuna felt his stomach drop, if his brother meant what he was saying, then he knew his father was going to blow a casket.

"I must speak to Senju Hashirama."

Yes, his father was going to declare his eldest son insane and throw a fit about wanting to speak to a Senju.

"Father will try killing you."

"He can try, but I've made up my mind and made a promise and I don't wish to break that promise again."

Izuna slowly nodded his head. "You know, even though I think it's a crazy idea and it will probably cause a rift in the clan, I'll have your back…just please take me with you when you meet the Senju."

Madara sighed, his tense shoulders relaxed and a small soft smile made his way to his lips. "Thank you, Izuna."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter, I am not sure when the next time will be out and it will probably be longer because it might be the last chapter. I am not sure yet.

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I would like to hear your thought about it! Sorry if there are more grammar and spelling errors, I try getting them fixed as much as possible but...yeah I tried. Anyways, be on the lookout for the next chap and probably the last one.

Bye, Lucy.


End file.
